1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing tip-up and, more particularly, pertains to a fishing tip-up which utilizes a signal flag for alerting a fisherman when a fish takes the bait and a wind vane for causing an oscillating movement of an arm of the tip-up so as to effect an up and down movement of a fishing bait to thereby attract fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signal flag assemblies in combination with fishing tip-ups is generally well-known in the art. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 380,899, issued Apr. 10, 1888, to Jones, illustrates an early flag assembly for use in combination with a fishing tip-up. The flag assembly disclosed therein is spring biased towards a signalling or up position and is held in a non-signalling position by attaching an end thereof to the handle of a fishing reel. Once a fish strikes at a baited line, the handle of the reel moves to an extent that releases the flag assembly so that the biasing spring can cause the flag to move into the signalling position. Effectively then, the Jones reference discloses the typical state of the art flag assembly and provides for no additional structural features or functions other than the use of a signal flag.
This conventional flag assembly is to be found repeatedly in the prior art in such structural forms that differ very little from the Jones patent. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,124, issued Apr. 10, 1923, to Stolze, illustrates another signal flag assembly utilized in combination with a fishing tip-up, such flag assembly consisting of a flexible shaft being attached to a body member and having attached to a free end thereof a flag for indicating to a fisherman that a fish has taken a bait. The flexible shaft may be bent in a manner whereby the free end overlies a fishing reel assembly, and upon a striking of the bait by a fish, the reel assembly pivots about the body member so as to release the free end of the flexible shaft thereby permitting the flag assembly to move into a signalling or upward position. The flag signalling device as utilized by Stolze differs from the Jones disclosure only to the extent that the reel assembly is pivotable about the body member to thereby cause a releasing or signalling movement of the flag assembly. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,782, issued Aug. 9, 1932, to Minutilli, discloses a fishing tip-up which again uses a spring biased signal flag assembly whereby the flag is held in a non-signalling position through the engagement of the same with the handle of a fishing reel. Upon the turning of a fishing reel in response to a fish taking the bait, the flag assembly is released and is caused by the spring to move into a signalling position. As such, the above-discussed references point out the state of the art with respect to the use of spring biased signalling flag assemblies in combination with fishing reels and further illustrate the limited functions performed by all of these disclosed fishing tip-ups.
At least one fishing tip-up has utilized a spring in combination with a fishing rod pivotally mounted to a body member. In this connection, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,912, issued Aug. 27, 1957, to Kellar, discloses a fishing rod pivotally mounted to a body member and being held in a balanced position on the body member by a spring attached to one end of the fishing rod and having its other end attached to the body member. A fishing line is attached to the other end of the fishing rod, and upon a pulling of the line in response to a fish striking the bait, the rod is pivotally moved about the body member and the spring serves to exert a biasing force thereto and against the movement of the line so as to effectively set the fishhook. No use is made of signal flag and no provision is made for causing an oscillatory movement of the fishing rod so as to effect an up and down movement of fishing bait to attract fish.